narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TrunX
Team-Zugehörigkeit auf den Charakter-Seiten Ich habe noch eine Bitte zu den normalen Steckbriefen. Wie wäre es mit einer Spalte, in der die Teamzugehörigkeit angegeben werden kann? Weil bisher sind die Teams immer irgendwo im Text untergebracht. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie das realisiert werden kann, weil ja manche charaktere in endlos vielen Teams waren, aber ich finde es gehört zB ein Link im Steckbrief von Zabuza zu TEam Zabuza/ von ANruto zu Team 7, etc. Ninjason 16:04, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Super dass du das ansprichst! Das wollte ich in nächster Zeit auch realisieren, da ich das ja schon auf den Team-Seiten gemacht habe. Aber: Welcher Charakter ist denn in "endlos vielen Teams"??? Wenns in den Steckbrief kommt, heißt das, dass wir auch wieder alle Steckbriefe, auf die das zutrifft, wieder überarbeit müssen... Wie wärs, anstattdessen einen eigenen Abschnitt zu machen, hinter Techniken oder so? Hätte den Vorteil, dass man auch die schicke Filler-Box nehmen könnte für Filler-Teams (Sanbi-Versiegelungs-Team...)!? --Aeris 16:39, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gute Idee. Shino ist zb im Team 8, Team Bikouchouu, Beschützer Team 1 und im 8 Mann team. Ähnlich verhlt es sich mit Hinata. Sasuke ist auch in 3 Teams. Kakashi in Team 7, Team Kakashi, Beschützer team 1, team yondaime... Definitiv zu viele um sie in eine Steckbriefzeile zu quetschen ^^. Ninjason 16:45, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dann schlag ich vor, dass wir es so wie auf der Team 7-Seite z.B. machen: ganz unten, als *-Aufzählung mit der Fillerbox . Achso, was ist denn jetzt mit den "Veränderung von Team X"-Seiten? Bei Team 8 hatte ich ja nen Vorschlag gemacht, aber es hat noch keiner von euch so richtig zugestimmt... --Aeris 16:50, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Kannst du den Headern noch die aktuellen Farben des All-Headers geben? Ninjason 11:52, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du eventuell auch eine Toggler-Vorlage machen? so wie du das bisher in die Artikel einfügst, blick ich da kaum durch und muss jedesmal erstaml von Neuem das System verstehen ^^. Ninjason 15:25, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie findest du das Vorlage:Orte? Hier ein Test. Ninjason 16:09, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich hätte ma ne idee für die charakterboxen, ich würde das so machen, ne extra box für nuke nin, weiß net ob die idee schoma angesprochen wurde aber ich würde es gut findenScreamo-fan 15:48, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ja wir hatten es schon mal angesprochen. aber wir haben gesagt, dass wir den einen dorfbezogegen steckbrief machen und als rang dann nukenin angeben. Gruß -= trunX=- 07:19, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Regeln Schau mal bitte hier hin und schreib bitte dort hin was du darüber Denkst. --Revan55 20:00, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Header-Farben Hey, schau bitte mal hier hin und stimm ab/sag deine Meinung! Vorlage_Diskussion:Header Es geht darum, die neuen Farben aus dem All-Header wieder durch die alten Farben der Einzelheader zu ersetzten! ..::Aeris::.. 11:03, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jutsu-Box Kannst du eine Jutsubox entwerfen? Wenn ja, dann am besten auch gleich farbig (Beilspielfarben von Aeris) Die korrekte Übersetzung hab ich dazugeschrieben weil einige Jutsus zu frei ins deutsche Übersetzt werden. In diesem Beispiel könnte man es rauslassen. In etwa so -->? Ninjason 14:12, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich mich hier auch kurz ein mische ich würde es besser finden wenn wir für die Elemente die Farben der Dörfer Nehmen und für Holz eine braun mit grüner Schrift und man musste überlegen wie man die Jutsus weiter auf teilt in Gen Jutsu, Tai Jutsu und so weiter. --Revan55 14:21, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Manche Jutsus sind ja mehrere gleichzeitig. Man könnte bei Kategorie Ja auch Nin-Jutsu, Kin-Jutsu schreiben. deswegen würd ich auch so extra Sachen, wie Kekkei Genkai, Beschwörung, Hiden lieber als Ja/Nein hinzufügen, anstatt Jutsus komplett als Kuchiyose darszustellen. Denn primär ist ein Kuchiyose-JUtsu ja auch ein Ninjutsu. (Holz als braun-grün ist gut) Ninjason 14:31, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wenn man "Typ: Angriff/Abwehr/Unterstützung" in die Box nimmt, dann kann man auch gleich noch "Typ: Nah/Mittel/Fern" hinzunehmen! So werden die Jutsus ja auch in den Schriften definiert. Ebenso wie Ninjason bin ich dafür, mehrere Kategorien zuzulassen, eben weil ein Jutsu aus mehreren Kategorien sein kann. Holz als blau-grün zu machen find ich wiederum nicht so gut, es sei denn, jemand zeigt mir ne schicke Farbkombination. Ansonste harmonieren die Farben einfach nicht so doll. Was ist gegen Hellbraun einzuwenden? Wird man schon von Dunkelbraun unterscheiden können. --Aeris 21:18, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Hoppala, ich mein natürlich "braun-grün", und nicht "blau-grün", hab mich nur verschrieben. :Hmm, irgendwie find ich das mit den Farben nicht so gut... wenn wir Farben für Nin/Gen/Tai machen, und Farben für Elemente, was kriegt dann ein Feuer-Ninjutsu? Die Feuer-Farbe? Das wär inkonsistent, da es AUCH ein Ninjutsu ist. Dann fänd ich es besser, wirklich NUR für Die Jutsuarten Farben zu machen, also 8. EDIT: Ach Mist, das passt auch nicht. Amaterasu z.B. ist ein Nin-Jutsu, ein Dou-Jutsu und ein Kekkei Genkai. Allein deswegen passt das doch schon alles nicht perfekt, und wenns keine eindeutige Farb-Zuordnung geben kann, dann möcht ich auch nicht, dass irgendwas mit Farben gemacht wird. --Aeris 09:08, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Nochmal EDIT: Das einzige, was mir jetzt als konsistente Farbgebung einfällt, ist wirklich NUR eine Element-Farbzuordnung. Elementlos, und die 7 Elemente eben. Dann kann im Text hingeschrieben werden, von welche JutsuartEN es ist, und es wäre immer eindeutig konsistent. --Aeris 09:12, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich bin der Meinung das die Elemente und auf jeden Fall die Drei Grund Jutsu arten eine eigne Box kriegen sollten. Und was die anderen arten angeht muss man noch trübe reden. --Revan55 09:22, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::ja manche jutsus in eine schublade zu stecken is nicht leicht ... soll ich wirklich "Kategorie:ninjutsu" im Jutsusteckbrief dann miteinbauen, wenn unten im artikel eh schon dorten steht Kategorie... ??? Gruß -= trunX=- 09:42, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So das sind mein Vorschläge für die Farben, Lava würde ich erst mal weg lassen da von diesen Element noch kein einziges Jutsu bekannt ist. Vielleicht sollten wir statt Kategorie lieber Art in die Box schreiben. --Revan55 09:46, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Tjaa, leider gibt es auch Element-Hybride. zB das Fuuton: Gamma Teppou, das ein Wind/Wasser-Jutsu ist. Vllt sollten wir es lieber so machen: Eine neutrale Box machen und dann einfach die Farben reinsetzen, bevor wir uns darüber streiten, obe ein Jutsu nun ein X- oder Y-Jutsu ist. Ninjason 09:51, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :es gibt nur zwei oder drei Jutsus die aus zwei Elemente bestehen und da schreibt man unter sonstiges das es noch ein zweites Element hat rein und man einigt sich auf eine Box. --Revan55 09:58, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich wäre dafür noch die Anwender in die Box einzufügen --Th(ôô)mas 10:46, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :also ganz ehrlich. ich bin dagegen alles mit verschiedenen farben zu gestalten. Bei Jutsus hat man generell das Problem, dass es zu viele Variationen gibt! ich würde es nur auf die Grundelemente belassen und halt ein Allgemeines erstellen. Das Allgemeine würde ich wie die Hintergrundfarbe vom Wiki machen, dann würde das layout einheitlich gut ausschauen. dazu unten eine kleine Abstimmung ^^ hier habt ihr noch dazu ein Beispiel, wie ich es gesalten würde! Gruß -= trunX=- 12:32, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wollt ihr mehr Steckbriefe als die 5 Grundelemente + 1 Allgemeinen ? : Revan55 12:42, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC)Ninjason 19:10, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Gruß -= trunX=- 12:32, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) - Th(ôô)mas 15:15, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Aeris 15:34, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC)Kasch 19:35, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) In den Boxen zu den Elementen kann das Element ja gleich drin stehen oder nicht wie die Dörfer bei den Charakterboxen. --Revan55 07:22, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :ja stimmt ^^ ähm ... katon oder feuer ? Gruß -= trunX=- 07:28, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::ich würde Katon sagen. --Revan55 07:29, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) was mir aufgefallen ist. Die Jutsus sind schlecht beschrieben oder es gibt eigentlich wenig drüber zum schreiben und so ein große Box schaut komisch aus wenn wir bloß 2 Zeilen text haben. Wie wäre es die Box im querformat zu machen??? (beispiel für denartikel Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu) Gruß -= trunX=- 08:42, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :da hste schon recht mit den jutsu die idee mit der Box find ich ansich schon gut ich kann mir jetzt nur kein Bild machen wie die Box aussehen soll--Kasch 09:18, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Stimme auch zu, dass die Seite dann lächerlich leer, aber doch sehr lang aussieht/wird. Vielleicht kann man die Box in "2 Spalten" aufspalten, sodass, sagen wir mal in Spalte 1 nur das Bild ist, und in Spalte 2 alle Informationen. Am besten dann natürlich wenn beide Spalten exakt gleich lang sind. PS: Man könnte noch auf "Erster Auftritt" verzichten, zugunsten der Länge, die Information finde ich jetzt nicht soooooo bahnbrechend. --Aeris 15:27, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jo. Bin noch dafür, dass, wenn der NAme falsch übersetzt werden sollte, man das doch lieber in den TExt schreiben sollte. (Ich weiß, das war meine Idee, aber dadurch würde der Text etwas länger und die Box etwas kleiner.) In der Box würden dann einfach nur die Fakten stehen. Ninjason 20:10, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Jo, stimme zu. --Aeris 20:11, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich stimme meinen Vorrednern zu den unterschied der Namen könnte man unter Sonstiges schreiben und der erste auftritt finde ich ist bei den Jutsus auch nicht so wichtig. Wenn man das alles weg lässt ist die Box schon ein gutes Stück kleiner und der Text ist durch den zusatz von Sonstiges etwas größer. --Revan55 21:05, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was ist denn jetzt mit der Jutsubox mit 2 parallelen Spalten, damit sie von der Höhe her kürzer wird?? --Aeris 11:45, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ahaha sorry ^^ voll vergessen...aber weisst ja sommer, volksfeste usw. störren ein bischen meine pflichten hier. Ich hab hier leider noch etwas mehr in der arbeit zu tun -.- ich wollte eigentlich auch eine vertikale jutsubox mal reinstellen. sofort wenn ich zeit hab ok? Gruß -= trunX=- 12:05, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, gleich nach dem "Pedia"-Schriftzug, was? *g* Ich würds ja selber machen, und habs versucht, aber ich kriegs nicht hin, mit der Tabelle. Tabellen in Wiki-Syntax sind einfach das allerletzte, die werden nur noch von LaTeX-Tabellen in ihren Sch***igkeit übertroffen... --Aeris 12:26, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::übung macht den meister *g* also den pediaschriftzug hab i schon fertig :P ich will nämlich neue logos machen. welche mit kürzerer ladezeit! wenn ich urlaub hätte wäre alles kein problem und zum glück ist jetzt volksfest auch vorbei ... muss nur noch ausnüchtern ;-) also sobald i zeit hab mach ich die jutsus..ich hoff mal dass i morgen gleich dazu komm. Gruß -= trunX=- 13:20, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Version 1 |- | Element: | Katon |- | Rang: | C-Rang |- | Typ: | Angriff |- | Hiden: | Nein |- | Kekkei Genkai: ''' | Nein |- | '''Anwender: | Naruto, Kakashi |- | Erster Auftritt: | Manga: 013 Anime: 006 |} Version 2 |- bgcolor="#ee3333" style="color: #ffffff;" ! colspan="2" | Name |- | Japanischer Name: | 火遁: 竜火 の 術 |- | Deutscher Name: | Feuerversteck: Jutsu des Drachenfeuers |- bgcolor="#ee3333" style="color: #ffffff;" ! colspan="2" | Informationen |- | Art: | Nin-Jutsu |- | Element: | Katon |- | Rang: | C-Rang |- | Typ: | Angriff |- | Hiden: | Nein |- | Kekkei Genkai: ''' | Nein |- | '''Anwender: | Naruto, Kakashi |- | Erster Auftritt: | Manga: 013 Anime: 006 |} Das Goukakyuu no Jutsu ist ein C-Rang-Nin-Jutsu, bei dem man, nachdem man die nötigen Fingerzeichen geförmt hat, einen gewaltigen Feuerball in Richtung des Gegners bläst. Diese Technik beherrscht jeder aus dem Uchiha-Clan. Der Angriffsbereich dieses Jutsus ist "nah". Kommentare So endlich habe ich mal ein bischen was geschafft. ich würde sowas in der art favorisieren. Die Fingerzeichen mit bildern einzubringen finde ich von mir (selber auf die schulter klop) ne gute idee. des einzige problem habe ich damit wie wir die reihenfolge der Bilder festlegen. wahrscheinlich mit müssten wir mehrere parameter hernehmen: finger1=Affe,finger2=Ratte usw. also mir persönnlich würde dann doch die 2. Version besser gefallen. gibt mir mal ein paar kommentare ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 12:02, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Version 1 ist oben und die Version 2 ist rechts? :Also ich finde das Obere genial, weil man so echt deie gesamte Seite ausnutzen kann. Selbst wenn der text nur ein paar Zeilen lang ist, macht das nichts, weil die Box an sich die Infos auf der Seite verteilt. *Dir auf deine andere Schulter klopf*.Ninjason 12:24, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...... *amkopfkratz*... Also ber Version 2 ist die Box immer noch total lang, und der Text zu kurz. Version 1 ist... Man muss ja bedenken, dass die Fingerzeichen auch unbekannt sein können, und dann ist der gesamte, fast riesige Bereich unten rechts leer. TrunX, könntest du nicht, wenn ich gaaaaaaanz lieb gucke und frage, Version 2 folgendermaßen umbauen?: Quasi die Bereiche "Informationen" und "Fingerzeichen" tauschen. "Informationen" direkt als 2te Spalte neben das Bild und "Name", und "Fingerzeichen" schmal horizontal darunter. So wär die Box viel kürzer, und so hatt ich mir das ja von Anfang an schon vorgestellt.... büüüüüüüütte!!! --Aeris 12:34, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :MUHAHA, ich habs hingekriegt, lobpreiset mich, ich habe ein Feuer gemacht!!! ::lobpreise dich ^^ ::@ninjason: das problem bei der kompletten seite ist, dass manchen eventuell eine niedrige auflösung haben und damit rückt alles zusammen. außerdem was machen wir mit jutsus in denen wir mehrere bilder haben!? togglen? ::@aeris: hab trotzdem nochmal den syntax verbessert ^^ und die fingerzeichen auf die ganze breite gestellt, weil es auch jutsus mit 10 fingerzeichen gibt (z.b.: Kyuubi versieglungsjutsu). unschön ist halt dass jetzt die infos so zudatscht sind ;-) ::also mir ist es komplett egal was wir nehmen. jedes hat seine vor und nachteile. Gruß -= trunX=- 14:04, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Die Infos sind was? "zudatscht"?? Falls du "gequetscht" oder sowas meinst... man könnte die Spalte der Infos ja auch fest breiter machen, und zusätzlich könnte man bei meiner Version ja auch noch den Rahmen erweitern, komplett außen rum machen, sodass der Fließtext auch noch mit im Rahmen ist. DAS krieg ich aber wohl nicht hin ;). Du musst übrigens auch noch lobpreiset werden, die Fingerzeichen als Bilder sind ne seeeeeeehr feine Idee! Aeris 14:13, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Zusätzliche Bilder kommen meiner Meinung nach schick klein in den Fließtext mit rein, rechtsbündig (wenn die Box links ist). Aeris 14:17, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also gebe ich auch mal meinen Senf dazu ich finde Aeris Box eigentlich ganz gut aber sie fällt ein wenig aus dem Rahmen weil unsere anderen Boxen ja alle rechts sind. Wenn man das ändern, würde die Box besser zu unseren anderen Artikeln passen. --Revan55 14:24, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ninjasons neue Version find ich auch nicht schlecht (und die zusätzlichen Eintrage in der Box sind sehr sinnig, die will ich auch haben), aber das harmonisiert dann wirklich nicht mehr doll mit dem Rest des Wikis, denk ich... Ich find "meins" ja immer noch am besten, weil da nicht die ganze Seite komplett durch ne Box ersetzt wird. @Revan: Blöd ist nur, wenn die Box rechts ist, so wie die Steckbriefe, dass dann der Text halt nicht bündig auf die Box trifft, und bei ganz wenig Zeilen sieht das dann blöd aus, siehe hier. @TrunX: Könntest du auf dieser meiner Testseite mal probieren, auch um den Text einen 1px breiten roten Rahmen drum zu machen? Sieht vielleicht noch besser aus. ..::Aeris::.. 16:01, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aeris' Version |- bgcolor="#ee3333" style="color: #ffffff;" ! colspan="2" | Name |- | Japanischer Name: | 火遁: 竜火 の 術 |- | Deutscher Name: | Feuerversteck: Jutsu des Drachenfeuers |- bgcolor="#ee3333" style="color: #ffffff;" ! colspan="5" | Fingerzeichen |- | colspan="5" | |} Das Goukakyuu no Jutsu ist ein C-Rang-Nin-Jutsu, bei dem man, nachdem man die nötigen Fingerzeichen geförmt hat, einen gewaltigen Feuerball in Richtung des Gegners bläst. Diese Technik beherrscht jeder aus dem Uchiha-Clan. Der Angriffsbereich dieses Jutsus ist "nah". Ninjason Wie wärs denn mit folgender Anordnung: Das würde dann die Fingerzeichenseite kleiner machen, wenn keine Daten eingetragen werden. Ansonsten wären dann alle Seiten immer gleich lang, da sich der Text, (außer er wird länger als die Box) immer innerhalb der Box befindet. thumb|left|250px|Fingerzeichen unbekanntthumb|center|250px|Fingerzeichen bekannt :Uff... trotzdem geht die Box für "Fingerzeichen" dann über die GESAMTE Seite, das ist ja elendig lang... find ich nich so gut :( . Aeris 13:59, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das sieht mächtig albern aus, wenn da unbekannt steht und trotzdem endlos Platz verbraucht wird... thumb|left|250px|Fingerzeichen bekannt :Man könnte die Fingerzeichen-abteilung standardmäßig so breit wie Informationen machen. :Ich muss noch sagen, dass ich es besser finde, wenn wirklich der gesamte Text innerhalb der Box stehen kann. (Wie auch immer das realisiert werden kann). denn dann siehts auch nicht so blöd aus wenn der Jutsu Erklärungs text so kurz ist. ::Zur Auflösung: Die meisten Artikel sind auf 1024x768 ausgelegt und auch wenn ich welche bearbeite (ich hab 1600x1050) versuch ichs immer so zu biegen, dass 1024x768 die optimale Sicht ist. Daran solltenn wir uns halten, weil die meisten wohl 1024x768 benutzen (ich glaub sogar firefox ist auf dieses sicht ausgelegt). Von daher haben die, die eine große auflösung benutzen (wie ich) sowieso schon pech gehabt, weil hier eh jeder artikel in die breite gezogen wird und damit unschön aussieht. Also wird die neue Jutsubox auch keinen Unterschied für mich machen, solange sie in 1024x768 gut aussieht (welche auch immer wir nehmen). Die drei oberen Boxen hätten hier je 30%, die links unten 60% und fingerzeichen 30% breite. Um das alles auch gut zu füllen könnte man noch n paar extra infos reinnehmen, (hier rot markiert), die wir sowieso auf den Jutsu listen rumschwirren haben. Edit: Upps. da ist jetzt zweimal "erster Auftritt" reingerutscht, das soll natürlich nur in die Rechte spalte und hat beim Namen nix zu suchen. sorry. Ninjason 14:52, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hier was das alte drinnen // by trunX ---- @ninjason: ich hab mal deines mit eingefügt. habe aber die größen weggelassen, damit wir bei längeren text auch ein bischen variieren können. also mir würde des so eigentlich schon gefallen Gruß -= trunX=- 21:34, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jap, so finde ich es auch gut! Allerdings sollte die Überschrift "Allgemein" gegen "Beschreibung" oder so ausgetauscht werden, weil.... naja, Allgemein passt einfach nicht. Oder? Hab ich mal am Beispiel geändert... Also: Ich bin ! PS: Wenn wir keines, bzw. nur ganz ganz wenige, Jutsus haben, die maximal 2 Bilder haben, könnte man doch einen Toggler fürs Bild einbauen, oder? Also mir fällt spontan kein Jutsu ein, das drei oder mehr Bilder hat... PPS: Argh, was machen wir bei Filler- oder Film-Jutsus? Oben drüber den Header klatschen? Sieht bestimmt kagge aus... ..::Aeris::.. 21:54, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss sagen, Aeris hat Recht, die Box die ich gemacht hab, pastt mal extrem nicht in die sonstigen artikel der wikia... (Ich find sie immer noch gut, aber sie wirkt eher wie aus EA Fussball Manager als wie ein Wiki-Artikel. kann den mal bitte jemand auf seine Testeite einbauen, mit allem drum und dran (quellen, Kategorien, von mir auch aus ein header, auch wenn keiner dazugehört) um das aussehen mal zu testen? Ninjason 22:15, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) EA-Fußball-Manager, das is gut! :) Zum Thema: Mach doch selbst *g* ! Hier, mal im Ernstfall mit dem schrill bunten All-Header... ..::Aeris::.. 22:27, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mal den Ernstfall mit Yamatos Jutsu geprobt (was eine eigene Formatierung hat) HIER. Finde die Box hält doch ganz gut stand. Einziger Änderungsvorschlag: Die Fingerzeichen Box auf die linke Seite und genauso breit wie das Bild machen. Ninjason 22:37, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde auch, dass es noch extrem schick aussieht.... ist das jetzt noch EA Fußball Manager? Das Hauptbild fand ich unsäglich groß, das muss ja nicht sein, vor allem weil es nicht die perfekteste Auflösung hat. Die Spalten tauschen kann ich leider nicht, aber ich weiß was du meinst und stelle mir das auch ganz schick vor. ..::Aeris::.. 22:41, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :wie findet ihr eigentlich wie ich es jetzt geändert habe? also mit der hintergrundfarbe und drüber katon :? ahja die fingerzeichen sind jetzt links und schaut besser aus! Gruß -= trunX=- 08:30, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, da ich dieses Blau irgendwie voll schrecklich finde (hab ich damals bei der Umgestaltung der Startseite schon bemerkt, wurde aber überstimmt, also gut), habe ich mal für jedes Element eine Testseite erstellt: * Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteElementlos * Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteSuiton * Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteRaiton * Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteDoton (man beachte hier bitte meine deutsche Übersetzung) * Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteFuuton und Katon haben wir ja schon oft genug gesehen. Also das Standard-Blau zu nehmen fänd ich nicht so super, da die Elementfarben schon gute Signalfarben sind, das find ich schon ganz gut. Und wie findet ihr die Testseiten? PS: Ich hätt ja im Beispiel-Suiton-Jutsu ja eigentlich schon ganz gern alle Fingerzeichen drin, als Bilder, wie können wir das denn machen? *g und sich die Hände reib* ..::Aeris::.. 09:16, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Als die Testseiten von Aeris sehen ganz gut aus aber ich finde wir sollten kein Schwarz für ein Box nehmen auserdem würde ich sagen das wir die Farben die wir schon für die Charakterboxen verwendet haben bei behalten. --Revan55 13:42, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::also sind wir alle der meinung, dass wir diese Boxen nehmen? @aeris: nein des mit dem suiton kannst du vergessen ^^ ich mach zwölf parameter (also 12 fingerzeichen)! SonstigesJutsu machen wir farblich dann wie sontigessteckbrief.Gruß -= trunX=- 07:27, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, ich bin . @Suiton-Spezialjutsu: Oh schade..... *g* Ist klar, das sind 43 Fingerzeichen oder so. Das Grau vom "Elementlos" ist auch gut so. ..::Aeris::.. 08:19, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mir ist Heute etwas ein gefallen wir reden die ganze Zeit davon das eine normale Box neben wenig Text komisch aus sieht aber was ist mit den Jutsus wo mehr Text steht da würde der Boxen vor schlag von Aeris nicht funktionieren. Wie bei Rasengan und Chidori/Raikiri. --Revan55 18:40, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Guter Punkt... also: :# Rasengan: Der ganze Abschnitt "Variationen von Rasengan" könnte eh durch diese -Ding ersetzt werden, was dann diese automatische Box aller Rasengan-Variationen druntersetzt. Ich habs mal auf der Testseite gemacht: Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteElementlos. Jetzt müsste man nur noch entscheiden, ob das so okay aussieht... Ich finds gut/okay. :# Chidori: Erstens haben wir ja leider immer noch nicht geklärt, wo jetzt der Unterschied zwischen Chidori und Raikiri ist... Zweitens sehe ich keinen Grund, die ganzen Chidori-Variationen wie "Chidori Nagashi" und "Chidori Eisou" mit auf die Seite zu nehmen. Dafür könnte man genau so eine automatische Box machen, die man mit hinzufügen kann. Oder diese Jutsus einfach nicht in die Chidori-Seite mitreinnehmen, warum sind die da überhaupt? Es gibt doch eigene Seiten für die Jutsus!!? Wenn die da weg wären, wär die Seite auch nicht mehr so kompliziert für die neue Box. ..::Aeris::.. 09:13, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::wir haben hier generell ein kleines problem. schaut euch mal aeris testseite an: Benutzer:Aeris85/TestseiteElementlos und auch die Diskussion dazu. Bei großen artikel mit tabellen usw hat die vorlage ein problem. ::das wir dieses layout benützen, damit ist ja jeder einverstanden nur wir müssen uns überlegen was wir mit dem text machen. hier würde den text einfach darunter anhängen und zwar so: ::Ja, dann siehts wenigstens noch so aus, als ob es mit in der Box drin ist, und man kann Tabellen benutzen. ..::Aeris::.. 13:03, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Langsam glaube ich was wir mit einer klassischen Box besser fahren denn was ist mit den Jutsus von den wir keine Fingerzeichen kennen dann ist da eine große lehre fläche, vielleicht ist TrunX Version 2 Box doch die bessere wahl. --Revan55 13:49, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :die fingerzeichen auszublenden wäre kein problem. wenn das erste fingerzeichen fehlt dann einfach ausblenden ;-) naja wir haben die qual der wahl ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 18:50, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Letztendlich, wenn ich so richtig nachdenke, fände ich meine Version am besten und allgemeingültigsten, auch für größere, längere und kompliziertere Seiten mit eigener Formatierung. ..::Aeris::.. 19:49, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) So wir haben uns einmal in Kreis gedreht in die Luft gesprungen und sind dort wo wir letzte Woche schon waren, also die Box die Aeris ihr auf dies seit gestellt hat ist gut nur eben das sie links ist und nicht wie unsere anderen Boxen rechts wenn man das ändert wäre die Box meine Wahl. --Revan55 17:25, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) | |- bgcolor="#ee3333" style="color: #ffffff;" ! colspan="6" | Fingerzeichen |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="6" align="center" | |} Das Goukakyuu no Jutsu ist ein C-Rang-Nin-Jutsu, bei dem man, nachdem man die nötigen Fingerzeichen geförmt hat, einen gewaltigen Feuerball in Richtung des Gegners bläst. Diese Technik beherrscht jeder aus dem Uchiha-Clan. Der Angriffsbereich dieses Jutsus ist "nah". Navigation Gute Frage. Ich finde die Struktur des Wikias ist ein wenig durcheinander (nicht böse sein) Es gibt so viele Seiten, die irgendwie rumschwirren und ich würde gerne ein wenig Ordnung herein bringen. Dazu plane ich in der nächsten Zeit einige Artikel zu erstellen, die als Ausgangspunkt dienen können (Anime/Filme/Manga/Special/Movie/Game) thumb|left|200pxIch hab mal ne kleine Grafik erstellt. Der schwarze Bereich ist, wie ich die NArutopedia im Moment sehe. Eine Klare Einteilung gibt es bisher zwischen den großen Sachen als Charaktere/Orte sowie Jutsus. Der Rest ist einfach nur Rest. Alles was nicht Charakter oder Ort ist, hat keine finale Oberseite. *Als Oberseite aller Charaktere dient der Artikel Charakter-Profile *Als Oberseite aller Orte dient der Arikel Kakurezato *Als Oberseite aller Jutsus dient der Artikel Jutsu-Guide thumb|left|200pxUnd ich würde den Rest gerne in weitere Oberseiten gliedern (natürlich passt da nicht alles rein) nämlich die "erklärenden Seiten". Sie würden direkt (wie es jetzt auch schon bei einigen wie dem episodenguide, dem mangaguide etc der Fall ist) auf der Narutopedia-Seite beginnen, andere würden sich neuen Seiten unterordnen oder sich aufteilen (Filme und Specials --> Filme und Specials. Alles was in der Darstellung dunkelrot ist (die rechte Seite) würde ich damit gliedern wollen. Die neue Navigation ist im zweiten Bild unten. Ne Idee, wie die neuen Seiten aufgebaut werden sollen (in meiner vorstellung) kriegt ihr auf meiner Testeite für den Artikel "Anime". Jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke, ist eine neue Kategorie "Erklärende Seiten" wohl sinvoller als der Header, ich dachte nur, mit dem Header sieht man gleich, dass man jetzt auf einer Seite mit erklärungen ist... Naja müsst ihr wissen. Ich glaube das bringt ne Menge Ordnung in das Wikia und ich würd die Artikel auch selbst schreiben, wenn kein anderer Lust hat (es sei denn, ihr meint das ganze sei nicht nötig.) Ninjason 18:20, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also ich find die Idee gut! Und würde auch den ein oder anderen Artikel übernehmen. Was für Artikel müsste man denn alle so schreiben, welche müssten denn wirklich erstellt werden? Lass mal sammeln! ..::Aeris::.. 19:45, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- *lol* ich bin schon seit mittag dabei die navigation zu ändern ^^ weil die mir auch ned gefällt. ich mach einfach mal weiter..und ihr könnt immer noch verbessern und/oder sachen einfügen. Gruß -= trunX=- 20:48, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also die obersten Seiten müssen natürlich (sinnvolle) Links enthalten. In etwa wie der Jutsu guide. Eine tolle oberste Seite mit MASSENHAFT Links zu untergeordneten Artikeln. Ebenso Kakurezato und CharacterProfile. Aber da gehts ja auch zu ultra-vielen Einzelartikeln. Was ich vor augen hab ist Je eine Seite, die das jeweilige Medium beschreibt (Anime, Film, Manga etc) Anime *Kurzvorstellung des Animes *Die Anime-Umsetzung des Mangas *Infos zu Fillern *Links zu allen Filler-Infos (Filler Jutsus/Charas/Orte etc) *Original Soundtracks & andere Musik aus dem Anime *Links zum Episodenguide Movie *'Kurz'vorstellung der einzelnen Movies *Infos zu Movies (Vergleichbar mit den Filler-Infos auf der Anime Seite) *Links zu allen Movie-Infos *OST aus den Movies (gibts, hab ich gesehen) *Links zu den einzelnen Movie-Seiten (diese müssen auch mal aufgebessert werden. Manga *Vorstellung des Mangas *Link zur Mangaübersicht *Link zu den Schriften des... Special => würde ich machen, Aeris *'Kurz'vorstellung der einzelnen Specials *Infos zu Specials (Vergleichbar mit den Filler-Infos auf der Anime Seite) *Links zu allen Special Infos Spiele => finde ich schwierig, denn man kann von keinem verlangen, alle Spiele angespielt zu haben (mehr dazu unten) *'Kurz'vorstellung der einzelnen Spiele *vllt Game guide integrieren und die Spiele pro Konsole toggeln? Generelles *Spoiler Infos * sonst fällt mir grad nix ein... Puuh das ist ja ne Menge... Ninjason 21:01, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) PS: Der header ist echt nicht nötig... neue Kategorien reichen. mit Einer Seite, von wo aus man jeden artikel, der als INFO fungiert, errecihen kann. Ninjason 21:03, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :hab den header mal gelöscht und durch navigation ersetzt. Sowas ist theortisch ganz einfach wenn wir folgendes machen (und wir müssen es dann so machen): :Jede seite muss eine kategorie bekommen, die hier schon mal anlege: *Für Filler **Jutsus bekommen die Kategorie Jutsus (Filler) **Kämpfe bekommen die Kategorie Kämpfe (Filler) **Charaktere bekommen die Kategorie Charaktere (Filler) **Charaktere bekommen die Kategorie Episode (Filler) *Movie **siehe Filler *usw. :wenn wir das so durchziehen, bekommen wir ein strukturiertes wiki. die Kategorieseiten fungieren dabei als hauptseiten. aber das klappt nur wenn alle mitzeihen. deswegen sollten hier die admins eigentlich ihr wort mitabgeben! Gruß -= trunX=- 21:13, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ps:ich muss die navigation und die toogler anpassen weil ich daraus ein schönes menü machen will mit schönen aufklapp sachen usw ^^ naja lass dich morgen mal überraschen, weil ichs in der arbeit machen werde. bin gerade zu müde und in der arbeit kann i besser scripten :) Gruß -= trunX=- 21:33, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Spiele-Sonderfall Wie auch oben gesagt, finde ich die Spiele das kritischste... Man kann halt von keinem verlangen, alle Spiele zu kennen und was über sie sagen zu können. Ich meine, ich hab grad mal 2 Spiele (PSP + PS3). Klar kann man einfach Reviews von irgendwo lesen, und das quasi "kopieren", aber die feine englische Art ist es nicht. Und selbst wenn IRGENDWER anders was über ein Spiel schreiben könnte, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass der Artikel dann auch vom Stil her gut ist. Das sieht man jetzt schon an den 5 Game-Artikeln, die wir bei bearbeitungspflichtig drin haben. Die könnte man eigentlich so wie sind gleich in die Tonne treten, alle. Wenn überhaupt sollte es darüber hinaus nur Game-Artikel geben, die von der deutschen Version ausgehen. Also kein "Naruto: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshu" oder so. Und für jedes Spiel ein richtiges Review zu schreiben würde eh über so einiges hinausgehen. '=>'Dann wär ich eher dafür, bei jedem Spiel lediglich den Handlungsrahmen anzugeben ("von Anfang bis Sasuke verlässt das Dorf" oder so), Bild vom Cover, Plattform-Info, is klar, und eine kleine Liste mit Links zu richtigen Reviews zu geben. Datte-bayo? ..::Aeris::.. 09:28, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja die SPiele sind n problem... ich würd sagen wir toggln den game guide á la Character Profile und setzen halt die Toggler: NDS, PS, PS2, PS3... und oben kommt vllt n bisschen info über den gamebalken (siehe filler-info auf der anime seite) @Trunx: du willst die KAtegorien umdrehen? aber diese hier *zur Übersicht über Filler-Episoden *zur Übersicht über Filler-Charaktere *zur Übersicht über Filler-Jutsus existieren doch schon... und das sind 300... Ninjason 10:38, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :oh du hast vollkommen recht. aber eigentlich ist das ein blöde bezeichnung es erst Filler dann in klammern episode zuschreiben. Es ist immer noch eine Episode und dann als info in klammern Filler zu schreiben finde ich strukturiert besser/schöner. :die spiele lassen wir jetzt mal weg // das ist ne kleinigkeit die zu bearbeiten oder halt icht relevant! :was sagt du jetzt eigentlich wegen der kategorisierung? (das bsp. was ich dir auf deine seite geschrieben hab) Gruß -= trunX=- 11:13, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Haha. Das hatte ich ohnehin vor. Die Kategorie Filler Jutsus und Filler Orte hatte ich gerade erst aufgrund des Testartikels angelegt. Bin also auf jeden Fall dafür. Und die einzelnen Kategorien auf den jeweiligen Seiten zu verändern ist auch nur copy+paste, also Zeitaufwand von ner halben std oder soNinjason 11:48, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ok die navigation sollte vom layout fertig sein. Ich würde auch die kategorieren so anlegen wie ich es in der navigation gemacht hab. ich finde dass es gar nicht so schlecht ausschaut. wichtig wäre nur noch zu wissen was die anderen darüber denken ^^ ??? aber ich glaube bei den kategorieren haben wir freie hand, weil die eh bis jetzt niemanden wirklich interessiert hat! Gruß -= trunX=- 11:55, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Find ick jut! Die Aufteilung scheint fehlerfrei zu sein. ..::Aeris::.. 12:10, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mal angefangen die Filler (Charakter) zu Charakter (Filler) um zu wandeln. --Revan55 19:53, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ich helf dir mal und fang von hinten an ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 20:00, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::ah nochwas...entfernen wir auch die kategorie: Charaktere....wäre ja doppelt gemoppelt, oder??? :::Nein die Kategorie Charaktere habe ich ursprünglich gemacht da sind alle Charaktere auf geliste und in den unter kategorien wir des dann gesplitet. --Revan55 20:08, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::also du willst alle charaktere auch in charaktere behalten? es wäre halt schöner wenn sie nur in den unterkategorieren wären um so "normale" charaktere von filler charaktere zu unterscheiden!? Die filler charaktere würden ja immer noch in charaktere bleiben, da sie ja als untergruppe angelegt sind! also sag nochmal: ja (charaktere weg) oder nein (nicht ändern) ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 20:12, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ich würde immer noch nein sagen. wenn du was da gegen hast wäre es gut wenn wir diese gespräch vieleicht morgen weiter füren muss morgen früh raus und des halbe mach ich für heute schluss. --Revan55 20:17, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::ich würde es wirklich gerne ändern. wir hätten dann wirklich alles schön getrennt. und an der liste charaktere würde es nichts ändern. es wäre halt wirklich nur dazu da die kategorien schöner dazustellen. aber reden wir morgen drüber. mach daweil was anderes. gute nacht Gruß -= trunX=- 20:22, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Wenn wir die Kategorie Charaktere bei den Filler Charakteren raus nehmen mit der Begründung das sie in der Unterkategorie sind, dann müssten wir bei fast allen Charakteren dies machen da fast alle noch in einer oder zwei Unterkategorien sind und das ist finde ich unnötig. --Revan55 17:25, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Skin hilfe kannst du mir bei denn Skin hier helfen bitte melde dich bitte auf mein Disku zurück danke--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 09:51, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Namen der Jutsus hi, ich wollte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, da du die artikel zu den jutsus von shii darui gemacht hast, dass die namen bei 2 von jutsus falsch geschrieben sind, ich meine, dass sie in der englischen übersetzung falsch geschrieben worden sind, also kannst du ja nix dafür ^^ warum die es in der übersetzung andersrum geschrieben haben wieß ich nicht, vllt wollten die bei daruis jutsu nicht, dass es im namen 2 mal "sui" vorkommt oder KA. die namen, wie sie richtig geschrieben werden, schreibe ich jeweils in die diskussionen dieser jutsus. er waren daruis "suiton mizujinheki" und shiis "raigen rakochu". also, schau in der diskussionen dieser jutsus rein und berichtige bitte die namen dann. MFG Johnny182 09:57, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :mach das :D Gruß -= trunX=- 10:00, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :so, hab die richtige schreibweise jetzt in diskussionen der jeweiligen artikel reingeschrieben. kannst die namen jetzt berichtigen. die 2 betreffenden artikel sind: "suiton mizujinheki" und "raigen rakochu" Johnny182 10:24, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Löschen und Sperren Schaust du mal bitte "hier" vorbei, drückst auf löschen und drückst "hier" auf sperren? Danke Ninjason 10:51, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) kannst da mir hier gucken Testseite2/Ernie1992, weiß nicht wo mein syntax fehler ist und ab dem 3 toggler öffnen die sich nicht mehr kannst du mal nachgucken?Screamo-fan 16:45, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) danke dir Screamo-fan 10:32, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zu Tobi = Madara Wie siehtn das aus, in Kapitel 440 sagt Minato ja, dass eindeutig Tobi damals Konoha mit dem Kyuubi angegriffen hat. Ist denn aus anderer Quelle EINDEUTIG belegt, dass Madara damals Konoha mit dem Kyuubi angegriffen hat? Also kann mir jemand eine, oder sogar mehrere, Zitate als Beweise geben? Wenn das so wäre, dann wärs ja schon geritzt, die Sache, dass Tobi = Madara ist. ..::Aeris::.. 13:45, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke nochmal für die Faktenzusammentragung. So ist ja eigentlich schon geritzt, dass Tobi Madara ist, aber glauben tu ichs natürlich auch erst, wenn er endlich mal seine Maske abnimmt. Ich glaube trotzdem, dass dann noch eine Finesse dahinterstecken wird, die vielleicht auch erklärt, warum Tobi Sasuke gesagt hat, der Angriff des Kyuubis wär eine Naturkatastrophe gewesen, und keine Absicht "Madaras" (seine Absicht(?)). Dass er wirklich ein und derselbe Mensch wie Madara ist bezweifel ich trotzdem, denn: Die kindische, verspielte Seite von Tobi, das würde Madara nie spielen. Klar, es wär die perfekte Tarnung, aber so würde der echte Madara es bestimmt nicht machen, da hat er bestimmt zu viel Stil und Ehre für. Ich vermute immer noch, dass es irgendwas psycho-mäßiges (Schizophrenie etc.) mit Obito ist. ..::Aeris::.. 21:32, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OVA 4 Danke fürs Hochladen, natürlich ist "er" mir aufgefallen ;) . Ich glaub, ein paar Millisekunden weiter hinten schaut "er" Naruto auch noch richtig an, weil er ihm ausweicht, auch lustig ;) ! ..::Aeris::.. 21:32, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC)